Beginner's Guide
Introduction: Flowers: http://cheratomo.wordpress.com/2012/03/27/flower-shop-facebook-game-faq-tips-and-tricks/ ;Decorations : Decorations can be purchased from the Market. While only some decorations serve a functional purpose (e.g. Floral Displays, Doors), all decorations will improve the arrival rate of Flower Shop customers. ;Employees : Each player starts out with a single employee (intended to represent the player). Currently, up to 4 additional employees can be hired (5 employees total). Once an employee has been hired, the player retains that employee indefinitely. ;Expansions : Shop Expansions allow you to increase the size of your Flower Shop. Garden Expansions allow you to increase the size of your Garden. ;Experience (XP) : Experience is gained through various in-game activities including harvesting flowers from your garden and preparing floral arrangements inside your Flower Shop. Experience allows players to reach higher levels and unlock additional items. ;Farmers' Market : Players can sell flowers in the Farmers' Market without the prep time required of floral arrangements. ;Floral Displays : Floral Displays are required to prepare floral arrangements. Click on an empty Floral Display inside your shop to get started. Floral Displays can be found in the Market under the Floral Displays tab. ;Flower Shop Cash : Flower Shop Cash is earned when floral arrangements are sold to customers. Floral arrangements are prepared on Floral Displays with flowers harvested from the Garden and inside the Greenhouse. Vases & Extras increase the purchase price of floral arrangements. ;Flower Shop Laboratory : The Flower Shop Laboratory is your source for uncommon, rare, ultra rare and genetically-enhanced flowers. ;Free Gifts : Free gifts are available for players to send to their friends (limit of one per friend per day). Gifts expire if they are not claimed within 15 days. ;Garden Flowers : All Garden Flowers grow from seeds purchased from the Market and planted on Garden Plots. Most Garden Flowers will need to be replanted following each harvest (e.g. Daisies, Lilies) while a few (e.g. Red Roses, Trumpet Vines, Camellias) will re-grow without the need for replanting. ;Garden Plots : Garden Plots can be found in the Market under the Flowers tab. All Garden Flowers grow on Garden Plots. ;Goals : Goals provide players with rewarding tasks to complete. ;Greenhouse : Grow Orchids, Cactus, and more inside your Greenhouse (Level 30 required). ;Greenhouse Area : Decorate your Greenhouse Area with Outdoor Decor. ;Instant Grow : Your flowers are ready instantly with Instant Grow. ;Leveling Up & Unlocking Items : As players gain experience (XP) in the game and level up, they will unlock additional items including Flowers, Floral Displays, Vases, and more. ;Market : The Market is where you can buy: · Garden Plots and Seeds for growing flowers. · Floral Displays for preparing floral arrangements. · Decorations to improve the arrival rate of customers. : You can also sell items you no longer wish to keep by dragging items over the Cash Register image. In most cases, you will receive 20% of an item's original purchase price. ;Neighbors : Players can invite their friends to be neighbors in the game. Each day players may: · visit their neighbors and gain experience (XP) by volunteering. · help themselves to some flowers from their neighbors' gardens. ;Speed Up : Speed up employees with drinks from the Drink Menu. Drinks enable employees to work twice as fast as they normally would. ;Storage : Flowers are stored in storage once harvested. Storage units have finite capacities. ;Super Grow : Super Grow reduces a flower's remaining grow time by 50%. ;Temps : Players can hire one of their Flower Shop friends as an extra worker in the game by hiring a Temp. A Temp can be used to work a shift each day (up to 2 hours per shift). ;Unwither : Unwither unwithers your withered flowers. ;Vases & Extras : Vases & Extras increase the purchase price of your floral arrangements. You can order them from the Floral Arrangement popup (by clicking on an empty Floral Display). ;Vivian : Vivian is your guide when you first start the game; she is also your first neighbor. ;Volunteering : Volunteering at neighbors' gardens provides valuable experience (XP) for the volunteers and welcomed assistance for the neighbors. Volunteers can only be used for work in the garden. ;Withering : Garden Flowers wither 24 hours after they first become ready for harvest, however, flowers that grow on shrubs (e.g. Red Roses, Trumpet Vines, Camellias) do not wither. Greenhouse Flowers wither 72 hours after they first become ready for harvest. Flowers in storage do not wither. Category:Add me too receive friends please Category:Need friends